<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Black Potion by susiel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306130">Black Potion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/susiel/pseuds/susiel'>susiel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:00:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/susiel/pseuds/susiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>警告！警告！警告！<br/>写作年代久远，当时HP系列尚未完结！和原著有矛盾的地方<br/>暗黑成年向， 暴力，某些角色有严重OOC ！<br/>配对混乱，我的立意是RL/NT，但是NT和SS有肉体关系，不能接受请点X</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Severus Snape/Nymphadora Tonks</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Black Potion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nymphadora可以变成任何人，所以她可以得到任何人。<br/>Nymphadora可以变成任何人，所以她知道，在一个人身上得到所有满足是任何人都做不到的。<br/>正如此刻。<br/>她的脸上是浓郁的哥特妆，一袭皮衣，乌黑的长发凌乱地披散着，看起来就像她那疯狂的姨妈。<br/>灯光昏暗，踩着一双四英寸的尖钉高跟鞋，她居高临下地打量着铐在床上的猎物，嘴角挑起一抹邪恶而充满情欲的冷笑“准备好接受爱 抚了么？”没给猎物回答的时间，她扬起手中的皮鞭，狠狠地抽了上去。<br/>很快，那具苍白的身体上布满了血红的鞭痕，而男人压抑在喉中痛楚混合着满足感的呻吟，更加挑动了她的情欲，她在男人大腿内侧用力抽下最后一记，丢下皮鞭，跨坐在猎物身上，粗暴地拽住黑色的长发将他半拎了起来，“现在，取悦我。”<br/>在肉体疯狂的扭动纠缠中，高潮很快降临。男人消瘦脸庞上的十道抓痕，肩膀上涔出血珠的深深牙印则是欢好后的凭证，也是她打下的猎物印记。<br/>稍事休息后，她抽出插在腰间的魔杖，轻点手铐，解开了男人的桎梏，接着冷静地清理这场疯狂留在自己身上的痕迹。而另一个人则微微活动了下因束缚而有些麻木的手腕，拿起枕边早已准备好的一瓶有助伤口愈合的魔药一饮而尽，在沉默中开始用魔杖收拾自己。<br/>当他几乎修复了全部伤口，只剩下肩头牙印的时候，他似乎也恢复了足够的体力去发挥那刻薄的天性，“就这个咬痕来看，Nymphadora，你完全够格做一个狼人的爱人。”<br/>她不悦地冷哼一声，“Snape，如果你还想重温我的姨妈们曾经带给你的疯狂，下次用我的爱人开玩笑之前最好克制一下。如果你还没学会，我不介意好好调教你。”<br/>“虽然只有一半Black的血统，但在疯狂这个层面，你已经成功超越了我所认识的任何一个Black。”<br/>“而你却可悲地沉溺于这种疯狂中无法自拔。”已经恢复到平常装扮的Nymphadora冷冷地回敬他，“你要记住，我才是有选择权的那个人。你的西西和贝拉已经烂在了阿兹卡班，而雷古勒斯就更不用说了。”<br/>“雷古勒斯的亲兄弟此刻正和你的丈夫……”无论他想说的是什么，Snape都没能完成整个句子——Nymphadora用一道钻心咒确保了这点。随后，她夺门而出。</p><p>Nymphadora可以变成任何人，所以她可以得到任何人。<br/>她还是霍格沃兹学生的时候，对此就已经了然于心。霍格沃兹是她的猎场，四个学院的学生，无分男女，都是她予取予求的猎物。爱情？当她以人们梦中渴求的形象出现时，她就收获了他们的“爱情”。Nymphadora是最好的伴侣，因为她能满足你最疯狂的梦想——这样想的人一定没有思考过，自己可以满足Nymphadora的全部渴望。<br/>Nymphadora可以得到任何人，所以她谁也不在乎。<br/>血液里自带的Black骄傲，Metamorphmagus的独特天份，让她从没爱上过任何人。她喜欢残酷地对待自己的“爱人”，折磨他们比性本身更有快感。傲罗是她唯一适合的职业，因为可以合法地杀戮和折磨——魔法部可不像他们对外宣称的那样代表着光明和正义，总需要有人游走在灰色地带，做那些不可告知公众却又必不可少的清理工作不是么？<br/>Nymphadora清楚地知道，如果没有这份工作宣泄自己的残酷本性，她很快会去阿兹卡班和她的亲戚们开疯狂茶会了。事实上，她有预感，不找到某种方法抑制住嗜血本性，那么阿兹卡班终将是她的归宿。<br/>直到她遇到了那个半人类，舅舅的好朋友，Remus·Lupin为止。他和她猎杀过的狼人完全不同，就像是两个物种；他甚至比她交往过的大部分男人更加温文尔雅，这让她颇有兴趣，毕竟她的猎艳清单上狼人一栏还是空白。<br/>出于某种恶趣味，或者单纯是对爱情这个概念的嘲笑，Metamorphmagus更喜欢让自己的猎物先“爱”上她，然后再上她。她开始刻意地接近狼人，更加频繁地出现在格里莫广场，抓住一切和他出任务或者独处的机会。慢慢地，她发现和他在一起时，狼人身上的某种特质让自己趋于稳定。<br/>是的，稳定，杀戮疯狂的渴望仿佛得到了抚慰。鉴于狼人本身是一种黑暗嗜血的生物，这一事实就颇为荒诞讽刺不真实。<br/>Remus.Lupin就像是光谱的另一端，他仿佛真心在乎每个人，热衷于抚慰每个人的创伤，照顾每个人的感受，除了他自己。有时候她会想，如果没有这个狼人的陪伴，Sirius进阿兹卡班的原因会不会变成实际屠杀。在控制疯狂的Black方面，脾气温和的狼人似乎有独特的魔法。<br/>Lupin对她的拒绝，是他真正走进她内心的第一步。并不是得不到的东西才最好，虽然此前从没有任何人拒绝过她！她只是不理解，为什么他明明爱上了她，却在她表白的时候拒绝了她，用的还是那么高尚的理由：Nymphadora，我太老、太穷、太危险，你值得更好的人。<br/>有那么一瞬间她甚至怀疑起了狼人的智商——拒绝一个Metamorphmagus，Lupin是否真的明白自己放弃了什么？<br/> 她决心要永远把他留在身边则是第一次上床后。和往常一样，Nymphadora问Lupin有没有特殊嗜好，她可以实现他最狂野的幻想，而Remus的反应让她终身难忘。“我不会对你提出任何要求，因为你就是我想要的人。”那一夜，得过温和又寻常，而她前所未有地满足。他爱她，不是因为她可以成为任何人，只因为她本身。<br/>  Remus永远不会明白，她需要他就像他每个月需要Wolfsbane Potion一样。只有和他在一起，她才能感受到自己真切地被爱着，而这种认知让她的心变得柔软；Remus是她唯一在乎的人——既然他从来不为自己着想，那么在这个残酷的世界上必须有一个人为他考虑。<br/>可是他永远不会完全属于她。<br/>尽管他们结婚了，Remus却始终不愿和她一起度过月圆之夜，他在这个特殊日子的选择永远是Sirius！<br/>为什么你不相信我也会爱你的野兽面，正如你爱我本来的样子呢？每一个月圆之夜，她的心都揪在一起，虽然知道Remus在一个安全的地方，和一个可靠的人在一起，可那个人却不是她！这个事实让她想要带上面具，向看到的第一个人来个不可饶恕咒大赠送。<br/>在他们结婚后的第十个月圆之夜，担心和痛苦超越了她所能承受的极限。她迫切地需要某种发泄来防止最终的疯狂。她想起了姨妈们的审讯记录，于是潜入了他的地窖。</p><p>“每个月圆他都和Sirius在一起。”她只说了一句话。Snape是个聪明的人，并且在保守秘密方面有口皆碑。<br/>每个月圆，Remus都和Sirius在一起；有的月圆，Nymphadora和Snape在一起。</p><p> </p><p>每一个月圆，Remus都和Sirius在一起，不过，并不在安全的地方。<br/>每一个月圆，他们在不同的地方“狩猎”。猎场在偏僻的山林，猎物大多是野兽，有时也有不太走运的人类。自从和Nymphadora在一起后，Remus就停掉了Wolfsbane。这种药虽然可以让狼人保持理性，却会对狼人的寿命及身体状态造成巨大损害。<br/>作为黑暗生物的一族，狼人和吸血鬼理论上都拥有永恒的生命，而不朽有它的代价，吸血鬼要和阳光永别，狼人付出的则是每月一夜的理性。魔法部刻意隐瞒了永生这个信息，甚至绝大多数狼人都被蒙在鼓里。在一本古老的典籍中，Remus地意外发现了真相。当时他只觉得这是世间最恶毒的诅咒——背负着低贱的名声，永远孤独地活下去。所以，当魔法部推广Wolfsbane时，他明知这种药剂有着极大的副作用，却按时服用。在他看来，早点结束这被诅咒的生命，或许是命运的仁慈。<br/>这种想法随着Nymphadora的出现烟消云散。有生以来，他第一次产生了强烈的求生欲望，他想要和她度过漫长的一生，他甚至开始考虑去顺从狼人的本性。<br/>每一天，他都活在对抗本性，自我否定中——我是个人类，我不需要像狼人一样生活。否认自我的代价显而易见，年长许多的Grayback却远比他强大。现在，他想要改变这一切。在这个至暗时刻，他希望自己有足够力量能保护爱人周全，哪怕这一力量来自他最痛恨的诅咒。<br/>查阅了大量古老典籍之后，他发现了一个残酷的事实：作为狼人，就算他选择在一个月的二十九天里过正常人的生活，但在圆月发出无可违背的召唤时，他必须服从生物本能去掠夺杀戮，才能享受这份诅咒所带来的福利。溯源追根，黑暗生物的力量来源都是血液和生命。<br/>没经历多少灵魂拷问和挣扎，Remus就决定停掉Wolfsbane，换取狼人应有的福利——永生、强壮、免疫大多数魔法攻击。他需要帮助，在变形期间他需要一个向导，一个护卫，防止他伤害无辜，防止突发状况，杀戮不是他的本意，他要的只是和Nymphadora在一起。<br/>Sirius是他唯一的选择。<br/>当他提出要求后，Sirius问了一个尖锐的问题：“为什么你不选我亲爱的侄女？”<br/>叹了口气，Remus抛出早已准备好的答案：“她不是Animagus，你该不会以为狼人不会伤害配偶这个传说是真的吧？”<br/>“Moony，你真以为这种烂借口能打发我？”Sirius打了个响指，召唤来两瓶威士忌，“月圆之夜陪你狩猎没有问题。不过你得告诉我不让Nymphadora陪你的真正原因。”<br/>无奈地接过一瓶酒，Remus决定打出最有把握的一张牌，“我担心她看到我嗜血的一面后，会彻底离开我……”<br/>话没说完，Sirius手中的书就砸向了他，“你在侮辱我的智商和她的人格。”<br/>敏捷地躲过攻击，Remus猛灌了一口威士忌，却没有开口。两个人陷入了令人尴尬的沉默中。终于，狼人决定打破沉默，“我不知道如何向你解释……”<br/>回应他的是鄙夷的目光。<br/>“我不想她的双手因为我染上鲜血……”<br/>犬吠般的笑声打断了他的话，“她是个傲罗，她的手早就红了！相信我，为了你她甚至乐意全身染红！”<br/>“这些我都知道。我知道她能做出什么事，也知道她做过并且正在做的事，可我不想她为了我去杀戮。保护她是我的责任和义务。如果她和我一起狩猎，分担我的风险，那么我保护她的意义又是什么呢？”<br/>“现在和我说话的是你，还是沉睡在你体内的那只狼？”<br/>“我和它本来就是一体。”他自嘲地笑了。没错，在那么多年无谓的否定后，他终于能接纳自己和狼是一体两面，无从分割。<br/>Nymphadora，仅属于他的治愈之药。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>2011年写的文，重新润色修改了一下（所以我拒绝做审校，自己的文章都改的要吐血，一路吐槽写的这是什么鬼，各种读不通）<br/>我当年莫不是受了什么刺激，为什么会把NT做这么邪恶的设定？不过这篇文也可以算是Tempora Mutantur, Nos et Mutamur in Illis这篇的雏形，核心的概念没太大变化，不安定的NT追求的永远是稳定。<br/>修改旧文的时候，我发现我正经写NT/RL，他们也没什么对手戏，NT大概率会在SS面前表现她有多爱RL（SS又不是知心叔叔- -||），RL则是和SB在一起探讨他有多在乎NT。<br/>我真的不擅长当面表白</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>